I Saw Stars
by elle.lady
Summary: oneshot. what do you see when you get hit in the head? stars!  well, at least in cartoons . What do you see when you fall in love? stars too. what do you see when you get hit then fall in love? please give it a shot. R


**Hi. So instead of sleeping or writing our proposal, I decided that this is more important.**

**Yeah. I have a weird set of priorities, but what was I supposed to do? They won't shut up inside my head.**

**Disclaimer: stephenie meyer wasn't watching her characters well so they wandered into my brain and pestered me to write this story. They did promise to return to SM after this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I Saw Stars**

Rose POV

"I'll never finish these in time!" my best friend, Alice cried. She was sitting on the couch with a list on her hand. I handed her a cup of hot chocolate and sat beside her.

"What is that anyway?" I asked looking at her looooong list.

"People I need to give gifts for Christmas. Do you know I only have five days before Christmas? FIVE DAYS! Argh!" she said throwing the list behind the couch. "This is all Bella's fault." She mumbled.

That surprised me. Even though I'm not exactly that close with her sister, I never heard Alice say anything bad against her, well, except for Bella's fashion sense. But Alice adores her sister despite the two of them being total opposites.

"That's new. What did your goody sister do?" I asked

"Nothing. She did absolutely nothing." She sighed. I raised my eyebrows and she elaborated. "I asked her to come shopping with me but she said she had things to do so I left the offer hanging by telling her I'm always ready for shopping. But then she never got back to me. And when I stopped by her room to give her a hint, she still didn't get it!"

"Alice, I don't know Bella that well but I sure do know that shopping with you isn't her thing." I said, patting her spiky hair.

"But shopping is a sisterly thing to do." She cried again.

"Well, it's a good thing you have a friend like me. Do you want me to come with you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Alice's face lit up and she started bouncing up and down on my couch.

"I LOVE YOU ROSE! Thanks for coming with me!" she squealed and hugged me. I laughed at her eagerness. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow. I owe you for this."

"Nonsense. You know I love to shop too. That's why we're best friends." I winked at her.

"You know, I don't get it why people say you're a bitch. You're really a great friend. The best." She said.

"Ha! I'm not a bitch. I'm a drop dead gorgeous bitch." I said, smug. I really am gorgeous. Everybody knows that. She rolled her eyes at me and glanced at her watch.

"I better go. I'm meeting Jazz." She said then stood up and went to the door. We said good bye's and I watched her get into her yellow Porsche parked on my driveway.

"Drive safely." I called out to her. She waved her hand and drove away.

The next day, Alice and I immediately went to the mall. The mall was jam-packed with so many people doing their last minute shopping. I glanced at Alice to make sure she was alright, what with her small frame and all, but the look in her face made me chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, looking so serious.

"You look like you're getting ready for a battle. I haven't seen you concentrate that much." I answered. She just snorted at me and pushed me towards a boutique.

We spent the whole day shopping and going back to my car to put all the shopping bags then returning to the mall but Alice was still not finished with her shopping list. I was a little tired when we went to the last store.

"This is the last one, Rose. It's for Jazz." She said when we entered _Le Debonair._ "Why don't you sit over there?"

"Sure. Just call me if you need me." I said and went over to where the chair was.

I was sitting on the chair when I heard two guys playfully fighting over a tie. The other one was tall with bronze hair and had sort of boyish features. He was good looking but not my type. The guy he was with however was an entirely different story. He was tall. Really tall. He has curly black hair, broad shoulders and long muscular arms. He had a very manly voice that would sound so good in bed. Wait? Did I just think that?

I shook my head to get my thoughts straight. Gosh, I was fantasizing about a guy I just saw. I really must be tired. The lanky kid looked questioningly at me as if he heard what I was thinking. I used my famous "Rosalie Snobbish Look" at him.

I heard them getting closer to where I was so I tried to distract myself. I pulled out my compact mirror to look at my reflection but in my haste, it dropped to the floor. I bent down to get it when I heard the kid say, "Em, look out!"

I was still bent over my chair as I turned my head in their direction when I felt a something hard and huge slam on my face.

"Oh shit! Miss? Are you okay? Oh fuck. Hey, you still there? Can you hear me?" the deep voice asked.

"Rose? Rosalie! What did you do to her? Ohmigod. Rose!" Alice's frantic voice yelled.

I wanted to respond but i couldn't focus on anything. Everything seemed blurry to me and i think i was actually seeing starts around. it reminded me of those silly cartoons wherein they would have stars around their heads whenever they get hit or something.

Gosh, my face hurt so much. Wait. Did he hit me in my face? MY FACE? My beautiful face? That thought was enough to shock me awake. I sat up and touched my nose. It was covered with blood but I didn't care about that. my problem was the fact that it throbbed and I was so sure it was broken.

My nose is broken. That damn guy broke my nose. _He fucking broke my nose!_

"Hey, are you okay?" the guy asked. I looked at him and I actually saw red. I wanted to break this guy's face too. I glared at him.

"I think she's not, Em." The kid said.

"You broke my nose!" I screeched. Alice felt my temper rising so she helped my stand up and gave her handkerchief to me so I can wipe the blood on my face.

"I'm so sorry, miss. I really didn't mean it. I can pay you back." The man said sincerely.

"I can pay for myself. Just don't show your freaking face to me again or I swear I'll break a lot of things. Not just your nose." I said. I grabbed Alice's hand and stomped of the store with the bloody handkerchief on my nose.

* * *

"Now you know why I don't go to malls. I told you they're dangerous." Bella said. It was Christmas Eve and of course, Alice planned a party but Bella objected to the idea. In the end, they both agreed to have a small party with just close friends.

"The mall isn't dangerous, Bella. And so is a party. You won't die because of a party you know."Alice rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Look at Rose, do you think she'd want to be in a party looking like that?" Bella said. The both of them looked at me. I shrugged and looked away from them.

I had to admit that she was right. There is no way I am going to a party with a huge bandage plastered on my nose. The good news, my nose would be back to normal. The bad news, it would take months for it to heal. Which means months of me wearing this stupid bandage.

"Who else is coming for dinner?" I asked after a bit of uncomfortable silence and in an attempt to change the topic.

"Jazz is coming of course. And so is Bella's boyfriend." Alice winked at Bella and she blushed.

"That's new. I didn't know you have a boyfriend." I said, not even bothering to mask the surprise in my voice. I never really thought she'd snag a guy. Not that Bella's ugly. She's cute but not quite a head-turner. Unlike her sister and I who run with the popular crowd, Bella's more of a wallflower.

"I've always seen him around the Arts department. But I really got to know him last month when the music students and the literature students decided to collaborate for the Winter Drama." She said.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you guys will have dates tonight and I won't?" I asked.

"Nope. Bella's boyfriend will be bringing his brother tonight." Alice said. "According to Bella, he seems to be a nice guy. Quite good-looking too."

"No offense, but Bella and I don't have the same taste."

"He's funny. He has a great sense of humor. He's actually fun to hang out with." Bella snapped. I guess she was offended. But he was _funny?_ Oh boy. That is not the best way to describe a guy. I was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Oh. I'll get it. That must be Jazz." Alice skipped. After a few moments (which was actually longer than the time it takes for a person to open the door and lead them to the kitchen), Alice entered the kitchen with Jasper in tow. Alice's lipstick was a bit smeared and I was certain it was her lipstick on Jasper's neck.

Bella and I looked at each other, guessing the reason why they took longer than usual. our conversation was cut short by another doorbell. Bella was about to stand up when I stopped her.

"I better get the door. You and Alice seem to have a unique way of greeting guests." I said and of course, she blushed.

I opened the door and I saw a bronze haired guy standing before me. and behind the guy was an achingly familiar dark haired man. The bronze haired guy looked at me, then at the guy behind me.

"Rose? You're taking too long. You better be _not_ _greeting _my boyfriend." Bella said. The guy in front of me coughed so I let him in, but I glared at both of them first.

The dinner went on smoothly. I found out that Bella's boyfriend was named Edward and the guy with him is his brother, Emmett. Bella was right, though. He was good looking but I was too pissed to even bother flirting with him or to laugh at his jokes.

The whole night, neither Edward nor Emmett spoke to me but I did catch Emmett looking at me every now and then. Alice was also glancing at me and Emmett, probably trying to remember where she saw the guy. After dinner, they all went to the living room to stay warm and watch DVD's. I, on the other hand, went to the balcony. Despite the fact that it was cold, the sky was clear and the stars were twinkling like Christmas lights. The view was so breathtaking that i felt my anger slowly subside.

"Hi. You'll catch a cold if you stay here." A deep voice behind me said. He handed me my coat and stood beside me. I tried to ignore him.

He cleared his throat then said, "Aren't you the girl I met at the mall? The one-"

"Whose nose you smashed? Yeah. That's me."

"I was gonna say I accidentally hurt. I did say I was sorry."

"What can your sorry do? The harm is already done"

"I did offer to repay you. I'm still willing to pay for it now. I am aware that it was my fault." He said. I looked at him, trying to see if he was joking but I saw nothing besides sincerity in his eyes.

"I don't need your money."

"I wasn't saying that I'd repay you through money. I know that won't be enough. I mean, I _smashed_ a beautiful lady's face and broke her nose. I haven't seen you without that bandage yet but I can tell you are truly beautiful. I can't bear the thought that I almost ruined such a face."

I stared at him. I have been told I was beautiful all the time, but coming from Emmett's mouth it was as if it was the first time I was complemented. I also noticed a lot of things as I stared at him. He actually had dimples. And his eyes were so open. And he was not just good-looking. He was hot. Smoking hot. No, he was sizzling hot.

"Just tell me what I can do for you and I'd gladly do it" he said thickly. He was staring at me as well.

Since I was thinking how hot he was, I suddenly blurted "Keep me warm." And when I realized what I just said, heat flooded my cheeks. He raised his eyebrows then smiled. Before I knew it, I was in his arms against his chest.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

"Keeping you warm." He shrugged.

"I wasn't that serious when I said it. You can let me go now." I said trying to break free from his embrace.

"Aww. But I like it. I like keeping you warm." He said but he loosened his hold on me. I was a little bit disappointed though. I mean, I did like the feeling of his muscular arms around me and the feel of his hard chest beneath my fingers. I wonder how he feels without his clothes.

"Oh yeah. This is my lucky night." He suddenly said. When I looked up at him, I saw him looking up at something as well. I followed his gaze and I saw a mistletoe above us.

He looked down at me, asking with his eyes if he should proceed or not. My pride was telling me to push him away but my body was acting differently. Instead of pushing him, I snaked my hands behind his neck and _pulled_ him towards me until our lips locked.

To say he was a good kisser is an understatement. He was amazing. He started it with a chaste kiss then he slowly deepened it. His tongue traced my lower lip so I opened my mouth to let him enter until out tongues met. His hand moved to the small of my back, holding me securely against him while his other hand tangled with my hair. I traced my tongue on his lips and he gave a low groan.

We pulled away, the both of us breathing heavily.

"Well, that is one way of keeping me warm." I said when I finally caught my breath. He slowly grinned at me.

"Oh. I wont mind doing that until you forgive me." he replied.

"But you're already forgiven." I shrugged.

"Oh. Uh. Thanks. Do you want to go back inside? It's getting colder." he said clearly disappointed. We were about to go back inside when my coat fell off my shoulders. I quickly grabbed the coat at the same time he accidentally stepped on it, tearing it on the sleeves.

"Did you just tear my coat?" I asked, looking at the torn sleeves. I inspected the tear. It was fixable, thank goodness.

"Damn. I'm sorry." He said, wide eyed and looking guilty.

"I guess now, you really have to keep me warm." I said, smiling a little at him. He looked at me then a slow grin spread on his face.

"Of course! Wow. This really is my lucky night." He said, slowly wrapping his arms around me tilting my chin. He kissed me again, sending warmth all throughout my body.

"You're wrong" I said when we stopped to catch our breath. I placed my hand on his shoulder and whispered on his ear, "I'm the one who's lucky tonight."

* * *

**There. I hoped you liked it… I wanted to write something that coincides with the holidays.**

**Just want you all to feel the holiday cheer!**

**Season's greetings to all! And since its Christmas, I'd like to ask a present from all you guys!**

**Just leave me a review and that will be considered as precious as a brand new iphone!**

**Thanks! Don't forget my present… (o ,)**


End file.
